The Spark
by Raven862
Summary: What would happen if Twilight refused to become an alicorn princess? After she finds out there's a terrible price about being a alicorn, Twilight gave up her wings and ready to start a normal life without Celestia. But a mysterious threat got the main six,Spike, a certain Draconequus and a mysterious unicorn from a strange new world to team up and save Equestria from doom.
1. Chapter 1

Darkness surrounded the purple alicorn in a world full of darkness, fire and smoke. Twilight Sparkle the soon to be crowned princess was getting beaten and she was beaten really bad. Since she was fighting a soon to be aquiented centar and so far he seems to be more powerful than she could ever be.

"You think that you are so powerful." said the centar hiding in the shadows "Your'e nothing but a weak, phateic pony who doesn't know when to give up." As he hit her to the ground really hard, Twilight tried to fight back but her magic was too weak to fight back.

"You're friends will leave you someday." said the Centar with a sneer "Which they now already have!" Which he used his magic in order to cast a big blast of magic and hit it towards the purple alicorn princess to be.

"No you're wrong!" said Twilight defensibly "My friends would never abandon me and with the elements of harmony by our side we'll be sure to defeat you with the magic of friendship."

"It that so." said the Centar "So tell me where are they?" Which with that Twilight began to look around and saw none of her friends were in sight. Not even Spike who is her most loyal assistant was there ready to help anyway he can. Maybe in a twisted way, the center was right. Maybe they don't even care. Maybe they just are pretending to be her friends since she was princess Celestia's student not for Twilight being Twilight.

But before the alicorn could ponder about the subject any more, the centar had other plans. Since he beat her to the ground even more, in order to make sure that the alicorn can't fight back no matter how much she wants to. Once Twilight is so wounded that she hit the ground, then the centur grinned evilly at his accomplishment.

"I been happily waiting this moment." said the centur happily "Now that's my wait is finally over." With that the center began to use his magic to take away the ailicorn's magic and thus was able to use it and was about to kill the Alicorn before...

* * *

She woke up and the entire battle was nothing but a dream. Which Twilight gave a sigh of relief that it was nothing but a bad dream. Though she was surprise that it's seems so real and have to wonder who is this centar that mysterious appeared in her dream is and hope that he's not real. Thinking that she needs some space, Twilight left careful to not wake up Spike and quietly left the room without a noise being made at all. Things seem to change in less than a week, Twilight doesn't even know that if she wants to be princess. Even though she's tenically not correnated yet, but she will officially become a princess. The moment she became an alicorn, princess Celestia quickly moved her back to Canterlot in order to teach her how to be a proper alicorn princess. Though unfortunately due to all of these lessons taking most of Twilight's time and she's barely spending anytime with her friends. Despite the fact that they're staying at the same castle as her while she learns on how to be a princess. Now Twilight doesn't know who she is anymore and it's seems kinda strange that the princess gave her wings for fixing a little mistake when she already made great accomplishments already. Something doesn't seem right.

 **Who am I**

It seems like it was only yesterday that I was a unicorn ready to study

Then things became upside down in an instant

I now don't know who I am or who I am suppose to be

But I know that something isn't right, I can feel it deep inside

Who am I?

Who am I meant to be?

What's going to happen next?

How are my friends going to be affected by this?

I have so many questions, but I just wish I know the answers

everything seems to be fine just yesterday

It was just my friends and myself happy and safe

But now it seems that some unknown force is trying to push us apart

Will things ever be the same?

Just because I was cursed with wings and a crown doesn't mean that things between all of us have to change

Who am I?

Who am meant to be?

What's really going on?

How am I going to go through this with my friends?

So many questions that I don't know the answer

This is such an honer, but I'm not saying that it's wrong

But it now lead me to an identity crisis

I'll rediscover who I am once again

I know that someday I'll find out all of these answers

I'll find out all of the answers someday

With that the song ended, leaving the alicorn still confused as ever. Not sure if she'll ever find the answers as she hopes, but with her friends by her side than maybe just maybe they'll figure this all out together.

* * *

 **Ok, before any of you begin to comment about how** **inaccurate this fanfic is. It's takes place in alternative universe and the events of Seasons 4,5,6 and the Equestrian girls movies hasn't** **happened yet or might happen at all. Though Sunset Shimmer and Flash Sentry will apear and play a role in this story. Though this story won't be Flashlight, since you'll see why and plus I don't really ship them especially after Rainbow Rocks and I'm not the type who believes in love at first sight. Not too mention I'm not a big fan of alicorn Twilight, but despite that have you ever wonder what would have happened if Twilight refused to become a princess or an alicorn in general? Along with what the show would look like how it was** **originally was going to look like, full of action and adventure. Yeah there will also be original songs written by myself in order to capture the musical spirit of the show. If later on there are any** **characters that hasn't appear or join the cast in later seasons you want to apear in the story than I'll think about incorporating them but I can't promise that they'll appear since it will depend on how the story will flow with them in it. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and see ya in the next update.**


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, it was anything but perfect especially for Twilight. Since all of these lessons were extremely hard and at times plain ridiculous. For example Celestia was trying to teach Twilight how to fly gracefully like a princess even though Twilight literally just earned her wings a couple days ago. Which for once in her career as being Celestia's student, Twilight Sparkle actually failed in one thing that her teacher ever tried to teach her. Fortunately Princess Celestia noticed that as well and decided to take it easy on Twilight by letting Rainbow Dash teach Twilight. Despite the princess's strict instructions, Rainbow is much more of a carefree teacher and didn't even gave any expectations on how to fly except fly and have fun. Fluttershy, Spike and Pinkie even pop in to give Twilight moral support. Though Applejack and Rarity are currently helping out with the coronation party that they're going to have after Twilight's coronation and come every other lesson. Pinkie pie would help and plan the party, but for some reason her Pinkie Sense is telling her not too. Even though Pinkie doesn't understand why would her Pinkie sense tell her not to plan a party, but she trust it and is willing to not help plan a party just this once.

Today's lesson was extremely wild and tiring especially for Twilight and Rainbow because...

"Whoa!" yelled out Twilight as she fell to the ground after another failed attempt to fly.

"You ok Twilight?" asked Rainbow Dash as she landed down next to her friend.

"Yeah I'm fine." said Twilight getting up slowly and tiredly. She's starting to get tired of trying to learn how to fly.

"Well you were looking good up there Princess Twilight." said Applejack complimenting her though it didn't go that way in Twilight's point of view.

"Applejack, I'm not officially a princess until tomorrow." said Twilght "and you do know that you don't have to call me that."

"Why ever not? You're going to be a princess with everypony looking up to you." said Rarity "You should at least enjoy embracing your new title."

"To be honest Rarity I don't think being a princess is as fabulous as you might think." said Twilight "Since from what I've learned from my lessons with Princess Celestia. Plus I don't really want to be a princess, since it was nothing what I thought my studies would bring. It just that I don't know or think that I'm up to the task or use my wings to fly at all. I just feel that any of this isn't even right and sometimes I wish that I never tried that spell in the first place and I also wish that I'm a unicorn." With that her friends saw that Twilight was anything but happy and who would blame her? She was suddenly thrown into a role that she never even asked for. Along with having so many expectations and status to hold up.

"Twilight I'm sure that being a princess won't be bad." said Fluttershy comfortly "Even if everyone in Equestria doesn't see that you're good pony we will always see you as our friend."

"I know, I've aways thought of that. but I don't know if I can see that anymore." said Twilight honestly as she still thought about the nightmare she had the pervious night.

"Just trust us we'll never leave you hanging." said Rainbow confidently "Even when things seem impossible and things look like that you've lost, We'll be there for you no matter what."

 **No matter what**

 **Rainbow Dash: When I first met all of you guys, I made a vow.**

 **To be there for all of you guys**

 **No matter what**

 **Yeah!**

 **No matter what**

 **I'll be by your side and will never leave you**

 **since we're friends forever and I don't want to loose that**

 **No matter what**

 **Pinkie pie: Whenever you need a laugh, I'll be there by your side**

 **Ready to give you a laugh**

 **Since come on, we're besties (Spoken)**

 **We should always be together and that should never change**

 **No matter what**

 **I'll be by your side and never leave you**

 **along with giving you a good laugh and a party (spoken)**

 **Yeah no matter what**

 **Fluttershy: I may be a timid** **pony, but it doesn't mean that I can't speak from the heart**

 **I'll always be there for you and won't limit any kindness away**

 **No matter what**

 **I'll be by your side and never leave you**

 **I would** **never stop being kind to you**

 **No matter what**

 **Rarity: Words don't begin to** **describe on how unique you are**

 **Which I'm proud of being your friend**

 **I don't need to show my generosity to always be by your side**

 **No matter what**

 **I'll be there by your side and never leave you**

 **Since it won't be at all stylish if I ever do such a thing**

 **No matter what**

 **Applejack: Fate has brought us all together**

 **Which we all managed to keep harmony in place**

 **Our** **friendship should never change**

 **No matter what**

 **I'll never leave your side**

 **No matter what**

 **The mane six(except Twilight): We are the best of friends since day 1**

 **Nothing can ever tear us apart**

 **We'll always be together and can face anything that's thrown towards us**

 **Nothing will ever change**

 **Twilight: I know that we'll be friends forever**

 **Which I'm going to make sure nothing will ever change that**

 **The entire mane six including Spike: No matter what**

Which after the song ended, the six ponies and dragon hugged each other, knowing that they all have a bond so strong that nothing could ever break them apart. But the song and comfort of her friends doesn't convince Twilight that things will be the same and things between them will never be like it is instead of sharing this feeling and the nightmare she had, Twilight decided to keep that to herself and not worry her friends about it.

"So you're ready to fly again?" asked Rainbow ready to get back into action.

"Yeah I guess I am." said Twilight determindly and took off, which the flight wasn't as successful as the last time or anytime in general. Once Twilight got up in the air, she quickly lost control of her body and she sped through the air and then went through a window and crash landed in the canterlot castle's hallway. Which to Twilight's surprise she wasn't alone, especially when an orange yellowish hoof is being offered to help her up.

"You ok?" asked the male orange pegasues with a blue mane offering his hoof. Which Twilight accepted the hoof and it lifted her up. All the sudden Twilight felt kinda girly and fluttery inside. Along with excited and nervous at the same time.

"Thanks um..." Twilight tried to thank the colt, but the main problem is that she doesn't know his name.

"Oh sorry about that." said the colt "My name is Flash Sentry."

"I'm Twilight Sparkle." said Twilight

"As in the newly soon to be crown princess?" asked Flash excitedly and looked like he was going to bow, but Twilight stop him before doing so.

"Please just call me Twilight and you don't need to bow or anything." said Twilight "Just treat me like a normal pony, nothing special or anything." Before Flash Sentry had a chance to respond, Rainbow came flying in.

"Hey Twilight, are you ok? We saw you crash into-" before Rainbow could continue to check on her friend, she noticed Flash at an instead and stared at him with a glare. "Hello Sentry."

"Hello Dash." said Flash Sentry as the same tone as Rainbow.

"Wait you two know each other?" asked Twilight the most obvious question for this situation.

"Unfortunately yes, come on Twilight we have a lesson to get back to." said Rainbow still glaring at Flash as the two ponies flew out of the window.

"So what's your problem with him?"asked Twilight confused and trying to hide her newfound crush on Flash "He seems nice."

"Let's just say that we had a disagreement and met during junior speedster flight camp." said Rainbow still angered by meeting up with Flash "But enough about him, I don't really want to talk about that jerk." Twilight decided to try to change the subject in order to calm down the blue pegasus's temper.

"So how did I do that time?" asked Twilight "I'm getting better at flying right?"

"Well to be honest, your flying was... alright." said Rainbow dash nervously "Though maybe it could get 20% cooler, eventually." Which Twilight already could tell that her friend was doing a bad job at sugarcoating the truth and groaned afterwards. Twilight already got the idea that she's never going to get flying in time for her correnation.


	3. Chapter 3

Soon the rest of the day turned out to be as uneventful and difficult. Since if flying wasn't getting any easier for Twilight and all of her other lessons were harder and getting duller by the minute. Twilight knew one thing that if her friends wasn't there then she would have gone insane with all of these expectations. Fortunatly for Twilight that her lessons were going to end early for day. Due to the fact that there was going to be a ball in order to celebrate and introduce Twilight to some dignities and the royal status. Which Twilight doesn't really want to go, since she now has the pressures of being a princess to worry about.

Despite her friends being invited for the party, Twilight still feels like that she's not ready for any of this. Twilight slowly walk through the halls of the throne room, looking through the stain glass windows of the successes of winning some sort of battle against some sort of villain. Which the first one she pass happens to be Twilight's favorite, it was the one when she first met her friends and they set out to the Everfree forest to go find the elements of harmony. So they can use them to defeat Nightmare Moon, but fortunately Twilight realize that her friends and herself were the spirits of the elements and they were able to defeat Nightmare Moon and return her back as princess Luna. Who fortunately redeemed herself and returned back to the princess's side. Though back then everything makes sense and Twilight always had her friends and Spike on her side. But now things are different since Twilight feels like she has to rely only on herself due to being an alicorn princess and alicorn princesses have to be perfect.

Soon Twilight made it to the throne room, which it looks the same as it was overtime Twilight came to see Celestia. Though Twilight did notice a mirror that she haven't quite noticed before. Maybe since all the times that Twilight was ever in the throne room was due to some major crisis in Equestria or some important meeting she have to attend with the princess and they mostly focus on the stain glass windows. But Twilight took a closer look at the mirror and how it shimmers through the light. But then the unexpected happened.

The mirror began to glow and then the next thing that Twilight knew was that an orange unicorn came out of of the mirror. The unicorn stared at Twilight in a mixature of shock. Which she looks like if She was ready to blow Twilight out of Equestria and make sure she wasn't heard from ever again. The orange unicorn with red and orange firely hair and sun cutie mark already knew what she was going to say.

"Ugh what an imbecile!" said the unicorn with her expression full of anger "He told me the wrong date and time."

"Wait who are you talking about and who are you?" asked Twilight the most obvious question to the unicorn. But before she got an answer Sunset began to examine Twilight full of anger and disaproval.

"Seriously? She did this to you too?" said the unicorn levitating one of Twilight's wings and then letting it go in order to make it slap her face "If I were you I'd try to focus on getting rid of those things while I still can or at least have them for a while until you get your crown which will help make the job so much easier."

"You still haven't answered my -" Twilight began to talk back to the unicorn.

"Oh please forgive me, I still haven't introduced myself." said the unicorn with sneer "Name's Sunset Shimmer."

"What do you want? Where did you come from?" Twilight began to ask "How does this mirror?  
"Oh Twilight, Twilight you have so much to learn." said Sunset Shimmer "You'd be very surprise on how much of what princess Celestia is hiding from you."

"Don't you dare insult-" began Twilight defensivly, but Sunset Shimmer yet again interupted her

"Insult the princess? How can you be so naive?" said Sunset Shimmer with a smirk on her face "Don't you know that there so much of the princess that you don't know? She's nothing but a liar and a traitor to me. You need to get out of here as fast as you can and while you're at it if there's any chance you know where you're soon to be crown is and you can tell me where it is. Then I'll be forever grateful."

"Why in Equestria do you want that-" began Twilight to ask. But then again got interrupted again, but this time it was not from Sunset Shimmer.

"Gaurds size her!" ordered a voice raised up. Then the next thing both ponies knew was that the canterlot royal guards ran in and apprehended Sunset Shimmer right on the spot. Once the guards did so princess Celestia soon apeared heading towards Sunset Shimmer.

"Hello Sunset Shimmer how wonderful it is to see again." said Celestia sarcastically "I hope you aren't planning to have a short visit, since we're going to have to extend it for a while. Since you're going to stay in the Canterlot dungeons for a while."

"Celestia, how dare you mislead this pony the same way you mislead me when I was your student." said Sunset full of anger "When Twilight here finds out the truth then you'll be sorry! I won't stop until everyone knows the truth!"

"That's enough Sunset." said Princess Celestia "Now guards take her away to the dungeons." With that the guards began to take Sunset away and Sunset continue to protest as she was taken away. Twilight just stared in shock not knowing whether or not to believe Sunset Shimmer, since that's the most force that princess Celestia ever did to anyone ever.

"Are you ok Twilight?" asked Celestia noticing her reaction after Sunset Shimmer got taken away and Twilight's quietness.

"I'm fine, it's just that I have so many questions about that unicorn." said Twilight "Was she really your student? What did she mean by all of the things she said? What did she do that was so bad that you have to send her to the dungeons?"

"Sunset Shimmer was my former student who then betrayed me and that's all I wish to say about it." said princess Celestia "Now why don't you go ahead and get ready for the ball, since it's almost time. I'm going to have to deal with something, I'll see you at the ball." With that Princess Celestia left the throne room and leaving Twilight a lot of questions unanswered.

* * *

 **Meanwhile in the Canterlot guest room**

Twilight joined the rest of her friends in getting ready for the ball. As her friends are having fun getting ready, Twilight just sits by the window still gloomy and upset as ever. Along with curious of this mysterious unicorn call Sunset Shimmer, since she wants to know more about her rather than just assume that she's just a villain. Maybe the unicorn is just misunderstood and just know something about Princess Celestia that she didn't. Which she continues to stare at the window, not even noticing her friends' antics. That is until Pinkie pie noticed.

"Hey Twilight! Why the wrong face?!" said Pinkie pulling her face as she asked the question. But then grew excited as she continues "We're going to have so much fun since we're going to go to a party and we're all going to hang out like old times and-"

"Pinkie it's not going to be like old times. Since I'm going to have to spend most of my time tonight meeting and talking to some dignities and then after the ball prepare and practice for the coronation tomorrow." said Twilight "Though I don't think I want to go to both either the coronation or the ball."

"Oh darling how can you not want to your very own ball and being crowned as a princess." said Rarity "If it were me I wouldn't have missed it for the world."

"I know I would miss going to a ball and being correnated and become a princess." said Rainbow annoyed at Rarity's girly attitude.

"I would as well, since Discord wasn't invited to either the coronation or the ball." said Fluttershy "I almost didn't go to the ball, so that way I could keep him company. But Discord insited that I go and have a good time. I'm so worried about him."

"Discord will be fine in your cottage for a few more days, that is until he returns back to Chaosville once we're absolutely sure that he's truly reformed and he's not alone in your cottage is he?" said Applejack

"Why yes." said Fluttershy "Discord usually keeps the house clean and tidy for whenever I have to go though there have been a few tiny mishaps but he does a good job taking care of the cottage and the animals. Not too mention whenever I come home he usually makes these delicious cucumber sandwiches waiting for me along with some of his chocolate milk waiting for me."

"Hey no fair I like Discord's chocolate milk rain!" said Pinkie "Plus Fluttershy is Discord always this nice to you?"

"Yes he's the sweetest creature I have ever met in my life." said Fluttershy happily fluttering in the air.

"Well I didn't know better I would say that you have a crush on Discord." said Pinkie.

"What no I don't!" said Fluttershy immediately "We're just friends!"

"Right..." said Pinkie knowing that Fluttershy is trying to deny it.

"Now Come on Pinkie Pie there's no way Fluttershy could ever have a crush on a brute like Discord." said Rarity "Right Fluttershy?"

"Well um-" before Fluttershy could answer, she got interjected.

"Girls, let's stick to the subject." said Applejack "Go ahead Twilight, tell us what's wrong sugarcube." Which all of her friends gave an encouraging smile and waited patiently for Twilight to tell them.

"Ok if you all must know, I met a strange pony today that came through an enchanted mirror and she appears to be a former student of princess Celestia."

"How in Equestria could she have come through some mirror just like that?" asked Rarity with the others nodding their heads in agreement.

"I don't know it seems like that she came from another world or something." said Twilight "She seemed to be after my crown and seems to know something about Princess Celestia that we don't know. From judging from her tone it's sounds bad."

"Well I'm sure that the princess has her reasons why she would hide something right Twilight?" asked Fluttershy.

"Even if she does then it must be really important/surprisng that the princess doesn't want any of us to know." said Pinkie "Since it must really be bad if Princess Celestia was willing to arrest that pony right off the spot."

"Yeah it must." said Twilight "I don't even know what to think anymore and questioning if Princess Celestia is really as good and inspiring as I always thought she was amazing and inspiring."

"Every pony has secrets Twilight." said Applejack "But that doesn't make them bad ponies."

"Exactly." said Fluttershy "Look at Discord for example, he may seem like a bad creature. But in reality he's a good creature."

"I don't think Discord really fits for an example under these circumstances, darling." said Rarity "Since Discord is nothing but a rambunctous brute who needs to be taught a lesson."

"Rarity Discord is not any of that, he's actually really sweet." said Fluttershy defensively "Plus we're not talking about Discord and whether he has fully reformed or not. We're talking about what that pony said to Twilight and about princess Celestia's honesty towards Twilight."

"I don't know if there is much to talk about." said Twilight "Since I don't know what to believe anymore."

"Don't worry Twilight." said Fluttershy putting a holf on Twilight's shoulder "Things will be ok in the end. It always does you'll see." Which Twilight still unsure, just smiled gratefully at her friends. But before she could say anything, the door began to knock loudly.

"Oh come on not again!" yelled out Spike "Can't I come I? You girls always do this."

"No!" yelled out Rarity "Can't you see that we're not ready yet?!" Which resulted in both Rainbow and Applejack rolling their eyes.

"Rarity you do realize that we're almost ready and don't usual wear clothes." pointed out Applejack annoyed "Plus Spike is fine to be around with when it comes to these things. At least he's not Discord."

"Very well." said Rarity with a sigh as she uses her magic to open the door "Sorry Spike, but as you may know I do have standerds. Though unfortunatly they aren't always held up upon."

"Wow you girls look so beautiful." said Spike instantly "Kinda reminds me of how you all look when we all went to the grand galloping gala, remember that?" Which the mane six all groaned at the very memory and one of the worse nights ever. But fortunately they all met up and joined up with Spike at the donut shop and had a good time for the remainder of the evening.

"Why thank you Spike, I've designed the looks my self." said Rarity hapilly and proudly "I mostly just made a combinatioln of the dresses we wore to the gala and the dresses we wore to Cadence's and Shining Amor's wedding. Along with adding a few bits of each one of our unique personality and tada! here we are!"

"That's good to know Rarity. Hey Twilight, Princess Celestia wants to see you." said Spike which it caught Twilight imidiatly by surprise.

"Why does she want to see me?" asked Twilight asking the most obvious question that anyone could think of including herself.

"I don't know the princess didn't say anything." said Spike "But she wants to see you right away. Must be important princess buisness or something." Before any one else could say something else, Twilight left the room and headed towards to princess Celestia's room. Unsure of what's about to come and something is going to happen that will change all of Twilight's and her friends' lives forever.

* * *

 **Ok it's finally here chapter 3, first off I would like to appologies for the long delay. It's just that life gotten in the way that's all. But I'm going to try to be more frequent with my updates despite how** **hectic and busy my life can be. Which is one of my new years resolution to all of you. Happy new year and see you all in the next update.**


	4. Chapter 4

Twilight knocked the door and waited patiently for being invited in to princess Celestia's room. Once the princess told her to come in, Twilight nervously went inside the room. She saw that both princess Luna and Celestial were in there waiting for her. When Spike said that it was a really important meeting she wasn't exaggerating thought Twilight as she went over to them and bowed down.

"You wanted to see me princess Celestia?" Asked Twilight as she bowed.

"You don't have to bow down to us anymore Twilight. You're going to be a princess tomorrow and now you're one of us." Said princess Celestia "I called you here for a matter of great importance and I want to talk to you alone. But my sister insist on being here."

"Probley because I can already tell where this is going to go." Said Princess Luna "Now you are finally going to see the truth that I been trying to tell you from the very beginning."

"Luna you're wrong. Twilight isn't going to be like my last pupil." Said Celestia "She's a lot more mature and responsible then you might think."

"You've been wrong before sister." said Luna "I guarantee that you'll be wrong again especially when it comes to these circumstances. I think I might be right."

"Um your Highnesses you wanted to see me?" Said Twilight reminding the other two alicorns why the three of them were here in the first place.

"Oh right my apologies, I called you here today to discuss a matter of importance when it comes to being an alicorn." Said Celestia "Since as you know being an alicorn princess is a great importance and honor for anyone in Equestria. But unfortunately it comes with a great price we all must pay." Twilight is starting to not like what she was hearing.

"What is the price?" Asked Twilight nervously and quietly hoping that it had nothing to do with her friends. Since if it does then she will never forgive Celestia if she turned her into an alicorn and Twilight had to break off their friendships because of that. Though unfortunately for Twilight that was part of the case.

"You see being an alicorn princess is a big resposibility and I'm going to have to ask you of something important." said Celestia in a serious expression "I want you to stay in Canterlot and focus on your duties. Since I feel like that staying in ponyville will not only be a distraction but a huge burdan for all of Equestria. Since you'd be miles away from Canterlot and we might need to call if something dangerous comes up in Equestria."

"What?" said Twilight immediately "But princess Celestia I can't just leave Ponyville or my friends. Even if I had the choice I wouldn't leave ponyville or my friends for anything."

"Twilight you still don't know why I'm asking you to do this." said Princess Celestia "You see Twilight... Luna and I lived over a thousand years. It's because we're immortal due to being alicorns ourselves. When you became one you've gained that imortality and now one of us, that's why I'm asking you to leave your friends behind and focus on your own royal duties." After Princess Celestia said that, all Twilight could do was stare at the princesses not knowing what say or think. But Twilight knows one thing that there's no way that she would ever leave her friends or live on forever and watch them die ever. Due to deep thoughts she already knew what she's going to say.

"No. I don't want this any of this." Said Twilight immediately "Turn me back now. I am not going to leave my friends."

"Twilight this a reward that only a few ponies can get that many wishes to become especially unicorns." Said princess Celestia "This is what you've been preparing for your whole life ever since you've became my student."

"No this is what you wanted me to become my entire life. All I wanted was to study magic and be your pulpil not all of this." Said Twilight now becoming really indignant "It looks like that Sunset pony was right about you. Since this must be one of those secrets she claims that you are hiding. I would have never have joined you if it was for this reason"

"Twilight you were given such a powerful status and title that many would give anything for and you're just willing to throw it away." said princess Celestia already starting to get both angry and frustrated "You're being really unreasonable."  
"Unreasonable?!" said Twilight extreamly mad now "Says the pony who sent me to Ponyville to check on preperations for the summer sun celebration and to make friends despite the fact that you knew that your sister was going to take over all of Equestria. Plus my friends deserve these wings more then me. Since if it weren't for them then I wouldn't have changed and Equestria would still be in danger by Nightmare moon, Discord, the changelings and King Sombra if he decides to spread out his reign. Even if you don't get rid of these wings I'm going to find a way to do so."

"Twilight I understand that this is really hard for you to take in. But I believe that this is for your own good and the best for all of Equestria." said Princess Celestia "Which could fulfill your destiny for the good of everyone."

"The good for everyone or yourself? I don't think I want a destiny that being forced upon on me that makes me give up everything I love." said Twilight still angry at her former mentor and idol. With that she walked away from the two sisters and headed straight out of the door as fast as she could.

"Twilight!" yelled out Celestia with that she began to stand and head towards the door. But she didn't get very far due to Luna putting her hoof in front of Celestia.

"Celestia maybe it would be best if I had a word with her." said Luna patiently "Maybe all she needs is a pony who had to face the same ordeal she's going through or at least a similar one."

"Ok Luna, but please make her reconsider for the good of all of Equestria and me." said Celestia urgently.

"Celestia, I'm starting to think that maybe Twilight could be right about one thing you are being unreasonable." said Luna "You can't change Twilight because of a prophecy both literally and figuratively."

"I know that but I was hoping that Twilight would see sense unlike Sunset Shimmer didn't do when she was my student and was offered this wonderful opportunity and privilege." said Celestia "I just wish they would be open to this wonderful gift."

"It may be a wonderful gift to you dear sister... but it's not for every pony." said Luna and with that she left the room and went after Twilight. Fortunately for Luna she didn't have to go very far and she managed to find Twilight walking through the same hall way that leads to where her friends' room are and in addition she took off her accessories and the gown she was going to wear for the ball. Twilight already knew what she has to do, leave everything behind and get rid of her wings to be with her friends and not watch them die later on in her new immortal life. Though little does she knows leaving everything behind is easier said then done and fortunately she's going to have some unexpected help from a certain alicorn princess.

"Twilight are you ok?" asked Luna in comforting and aproachable voice.

"Why are you here?" Twilight immediately asked the alicorn "To try to convince me to give up everything I know and love to follow something that is being forced upon me that I have never wanted."

"No Twilight Sparkle, I have come here to see if you're doing alright that's all." said Luna "If you want to talk about it then I'll be here to listen."  
"I don't want to talk about it unless you can save me from the hours in all of the libraries in Equestria by turning me back into a unicorn."

"I see how upset you are and let me tell you something Twilight. I know how it felt to be in your position. I can help you over come this." said Luna "As you once did for me twice. Plus I knew that transforming you into an alicorn was a bad idea from the start. I normally don't want to fight against my sister, but I don't think I want to see you suffer from one of my sister's mistakes. So I'm going to help you in any way I can."

"So does that mean you are going to get rid of my wings?" asked Twilight immediately and excitedly at the fact that Luna was going to help her.

"Well no I can't do big spells that my sister does that can turn a pony into an alicorn or takes away any form of alicorn status." said Luna "But I do know that's there's a temporary spell that a draconaquist can cast that can take away your wings for a whole month. Once on the last night in the month, when it strikes midnight then the wings will come back and you'll be an alicorn again and you can't use the spell more than once."

"But Discord was able to remove our wings and our horns the first time he took over before we entered the labyrinth." said Twilight "Why does he need a special spell to turn me back? Especially a temporally one?"

"It's because Discord has enough power to remove or add wings or horns to ponies that are not alicorns." explained Luna "Since as an alicorn you have a special connection inside of you that protects you from being transformed to a weaker or inferior state. Along with absolute protection that you can not be transformed back to your previous true form. The only one who can transform you into a permanent unicorn is Celestia." Which it made Twilight sigh, since it seems like that only Celestia can do all of the things that she would give anything to undo this. But Twilight knew that when it comes to these things Celestia is always so set in her ways that it's hard for her to see reason. But that's not going to stop Twilight.

"Just because there isn't a known spell on how to change me back doesn't mean that I'm determined to find one." said Twilight determinedly "But first I need to gather up my friends and go back to my real home, Ponyville."  
"Good you gather your friends, while I distract my sister and get you something that I need to ask you for your assistance and a small favor." said Luna "I'll meet you outside in the Canterlot train station in one hour." With that Twilight gave a quick nod to the princess of the night and hurried back to the room where she last saw her friends. But once she went in she noticed how deserted the room is and quickly looking at the time, Twilight noticed that it was an half hour had gone by. Which means that the party must have already started and her friends must be already there having fun and not knowing what's going on. Along with the fact that they have to leave now. So with that Twilight ran to the ball room as fast as she could in order to find her friends, but fortunately she didn't have to go very far to find one of them.

As she made it down the hall, she found Fluttershy in the hall sitting there all alone. She quickly approached the pegasus and unsure what to do Twilight ultimatly decided to sit down and gentally tap Fluttershy's shoulder to get her attention. Which it immediately caught her attention and turned to Twilight.

"Hey Twilight." said Fluttershy immediately and nervously "What did Princess Celestia say? Is everything alright?" Then she noticed the stern and determined look on Twilight's face and she's not wearing her gown. Fluttershy automatically knew the answer to her second question, she knew it didn't take a scientist or pony with a huge knowledge of magic like Star Swirl to know that something is wrong.

"Twilight what's wrong?" Fluttershy imiediatly asked fully concerned for her friend "Is everything alright? Does it have something to do with what the princess said to you?"  
"It does have something to do with Celestia and everything is not alright. Though I wish that things were." said Twilight "But right now, I need you're help on gathering and finding Spike and the girls. Since we need to go now and I'll explain everything later on the train ride back. Now we have to go and find them now!" With that the two ponies raced to the ballroom to try to find the others. Which fortunately they managed to get there and spot Spike and the others, but unfortunatly they have to go through a very large crowd to get to them.  
"Oh no, how are we going to get through this without making some sort of disturbance or getting somepony really mad at us?" asked Fluttershy nervously "But they probley won't get mad at you because you're an alicorn and this party is for you. But the rest of us, we might get evicted from this entire party."

"What makes you think that you might get thrown out of this party for making somepony mad?" asked Twilight "We wreked the Grand Galloping Gala once and we didn't get in trouble for that. No matter how much of a mess we made and how many scared animals came running in here."

"It's because we've overheard princess Celestia talking to some guards before we were getting dressed. She said that if we've caused any sort of trouble or a disturbance. The guards have to kick us all out and to not let us back in no matter what." That made Twilight really mad, since she would have never had went to a party that would instantly ban her friends from it for just being themselves. She is now more than happy to go and leave Canterlot after hearing all of this.

"Now come on let's get the others." said Twilight. With that she used her magic to teleport both Fluttershy and herself to the table where the other ponies and Spike are sitting at enjoying the party as much as they could without getting in trouble with Celestia and the guards. It quickly surprised them and all of the other ponies around them. But it didn't cause that much of a commotion.

"Hey Twilight and Fluttershy it's nice of you two finally could join us! So what do you two want to do? Do you want to eat some cake or dance or sing or play one of my party portable games or-" said Pinkie Pie excitedly and happily to see her other two friends.

"Not now Pinkie since we need to go now." said Twilight impatiently and in a hurry "I will explain on the way back to Ponyville. But right now we have to go now."

"Hold on sugar cube." said Applejack "I know that you're upset, but we aren't going anywhere until you tell us-" Before Applejack could finish, Twilight uses her magic to teleport the seven of them to the Canterlot train station. Which caught the four ponies and Spike's surprise and they immediately knew that something was wrong. But they knew Twilight wouldn't give them the answer at the moment, so they quickly turned to Fluttershy for answers.

"Uh Fluttershy, do you know-?" began to ask Rainbow. But quickly got interject by her long time childhood friend.  
"I don't really know." said Fluttershy instantly "She was like this ever since she found me and she told me that she'll tell us on the ride home. Though at this rate I think we've might have to wait until then."  
"Good you came a little earlier than expected." said Luna with a grin. "As to the favor that I need to ask of you. I just need you to help her." With that a pony slowly came out behind Luna.

"Hi there I'm Pinkie pie what's your name?!" asked Pinkie Pie excitedly and happily lending her hoof out for a hoofshake. Though the appearance of the pony instantly shocked Twilight.  
"You!?" said Twilight instantly shocked and surprised. Which it made her quickly turned to her friends "That was the pony I was telling you girls abut." It immediately made all of the other ponies and Spike gasped. But Sunset was different then when the last time Twilight had seen her. She seems to be a little more rugged than she orrigonally met her. Plus she has some sort of metal brace covering her horn.  
"I know this may seem to be of a shock for you all, especially you Twilight." began Luna "But I sensed that there might be some good in her, though Sunset just need a friend in order to help her see the error of her ways and to lead her in the right path. The path of redemption and i believe that you and your friends could help her." Twilight quickly looked over to Sunset Shimmer and then to princess Luna. Even though Sunset must have done something more than just defy Celestia or just had a bad past with her that caused her to rebel and now after a crown that she's never going to get. But either way she owes Luna one and it wouldn't hurt doing this.

"Ok Luna I guess we can watch over her for as long as you needs us to do so." said Twilight "Thank you for all of your help Luna. I'm going to try my best to help and complete your favor."  
"Good." said Luna and then levitated the key to Twilight "Here's the key to Sunset's horn. Once you feel like that she's fully redeemed you can release her form the brace and she can use her magic again. I'll be checking on you every now and again in your dreams. Good luck Twilight and to all of your friends. Along with now Sunset Shimmer and Discord, I also feel like that all of you along with those two might grow closer together."

"Wait Discord?" asked Sunset sounding really confused at Luna's statement.

"Ok how could you possibly know that?" asked Rarity in the same level of confusion as Sunset is. Before both of them knew it, Pinkie pie popped out of nowhere eating a bag of popcorn.  
"I feel like a song is coming on!" she said happily eating some kenernals as she eagerly awaits.

 **A new** **beginning**

I know that things are going to change

But it will be for the best

It's going to be the biggest test

That've you have to face again

I know that you all can do this and soon will eventually bring harmony back to the land

It's the start of a new beginning

Things are going to change for the better

It's the start of a new beginning

It may be a challenge, but you will succeed

Everything will be alright in the end

(Musical break)

 **Twilight (spoken):** Luna is this song really nessicary? I mean I know everything is going to change, but it's not going to be that drastic or anything.

I know it may seem like that this is all little of importance

But soon you'll see that my words will help you in the long run

It's the start of a new begining

Things will start anew

It's the start of a new beginning

I know things may be tough, but soon you will see that things are meant to be

It will work out for the better for us all

Things may seem like it might not but it will...

IN THE END!

With that the ponies and Spike snuck into the train and then they were on their way back to Ponyville. Luna is waving goodbye, confident that they will accomplish whatever they have against them. But little did Luna knew was that there was something hiding in the shadows ready to take over Equestria.

* * *

 **Here's chapter 4 and I hope that you all enjoyed it. Now to the question on how frequently I can update. I think I can try to update at least** **every single month or other month. Since I have other fanfics besides this one and I need to give them all my equal amount of attention. So sorry if it's causes any** **inconvenience but I'm trying my best here. Ok it looks like our favorite ponies and dragon are on the way home to find a certain Draqonaqist. Look I know that one of the people who work on the show said that Twilight won't out live her friends. But the spark takes place in it's own universe and alicorns living forever is part in The Spark canon. It also one of the things that I could picture Twilight ready to defy Celestia and if it happens on the show then we might see Twilight in all of the libraries doing research. Also don't you noticed that Celestial on later seasons after Twilight became an alicorn she usually focus on just Twilight or expect her to to do things on her own? Along with Luna obviously against the idea of Twilight saving the crystal empire? In the show's pilot we got to see that no one knew that Luna existed Except Twilight who did some research. Along with no one knew about Sunset shimmer before she stole the crown just as Celestia's student and the Crystal empire from existing. If she hid about all of that maybe there's a lot more we don't know about her. Plus just so you know that this story is going to get a lot darker than the** **series would usually be. So I hope that You enjoyed this chapter and see you in the next update.**


	5. Chapter 5

"So that basically what happened back there." said Twilight as they rode on the train back to Ponyvile. She was busy explaining to all of her friends and Sunset Shimmer too about what happened between her and Celestia. Along with why they had to hurry out of Canterlot as fast as they possibly could. All of her friends and even Sunset Shimmer stared in shock. They didn't expect Princess Celestia, the ruler of all of Equestria to be all of the sudden this cold when it comes to the decision of making Twilight an alicorn princess. By trying to make her isolated from the ponies and dragon she cares about and only focusing on her what to be future royal duties. They were all so shocked that they were speechless even Pinkie Pie was speechless and that's was something you would never expect something like this to be. None of them knew exactly what to say that would make Twilight feel better about this current dilemma. Rainbow was the first to speak when it came to helping Twilight and starting up a conversation.

"So let me get this straight, Princess Celestia basically wanted to make you an alicorn in order to make you fulfill some sort of destiny that you never knew that you even had and want you to break off our friendship because of that even after we saved Equestria four times in a row?" asked Rainbow in total disbelief "Now that's crazy and totally unacceptable! She can't just go around giving ponies wings and horns in order to fulfill her own desires or break off anypony's friendships for no good reason!"

"Yeah what a big meany pants!" Said Pinkie pie agreeingly piping out behind Rainbow's back with a giant bag of popcorn. "Why would Princess Celestia even do and say such a thing?"

"I don't know, but I do know one thing that it's imperative that I find a way to get rid of these wings as fast as I can." said Twilight "Otherwise I'll be stuck as an alicorn forever."

"But even if Discord agrees on doing the spell that would take away your wings, then what's next?" asked Rarity "Since he can only do the spell once and once the month's over you'll become an alicorn again. What are we going to do once the spell breaks and you return back to your tragic form again?"

"I'm not sure Rarity, which is why once I turn back and for the next month I'm going to do some research and look at all the books I can find that can keep me an unicorn perminently." said Twilight honestly "That is I hope that I find something that could undo this curse Celestia put on me."

"She does this to any of her pupils that she feels like they might fulfill some prophecy that she heard four hundred years ago." explained Sunset Shimmer "She tries to choose who ever she feels like that could stop some threat that might never ever happen. I was able to find out and escape. But..." That immediately got the other ponies and Spike's attention.

"But what?" asked Applejack almost immediately once Sunset finished. Which all of the stared at Sunset Shimmer waiting for an answer.

"Let's just say that I sorta rebelled against Celestia and it didn't end well." explained Sunset "I managed to escape her by making a stand and going through that mirror to another world and you really don't want to know what that world is like."

"Ok... So do you think that Discord will be willing to do something like this for us?" Asked Rainbow gruffly and still remain suspicious at the draqounaqist and his sudden renformation.

"I'm sure that Discord would be willing to do anything if we ask him nicely and patiently." Said Fluttershy "If not then I can always talk to him and convince him to do it otherwise. When it come to these things Discord always listen to what I have to say even if he doesn't agree with it." Which Fluttershy resulted in smiling happily that she's going to see Discord again. But her happy thoughts were stopped once the other ponies and Spike noticed.

"So is this Discord and Fluttershy a thing?" Asked Sunset Shimmer bluntly to the other ponies and unintentionally ruining Fluttershy's happiness. "Since from the look of things, it looks like you two can wind up being more than just friends and actually care for each other."

"What no we're just friends that's all." said Fluttershy instantly. As she was going to protest even more. Spike unintentionally added in some comments that actually helped Fluttershy complete her goals.

"Celestia assigned her to reform Discord and ever since they became the best of friends." explained Spike. Which Fluttershy knew that she can use that to cover up her true opinion towards Discord.

"Yeah that's right." said Fluttershy immediately "We just became really close friends that's all. Nothing more than that and we just care for each other ver much." Which her statement got the other ponies and Spike to just stare at her and weren't at all convinced by her explanation and curious about her true feelings for Discord. But before they could even get on with the topic, the train came into the station. Which they all knew that they arrived at Ponyville and knew that they have to go to Fluttershy's cottage to find Discord and ask him to do the spell that they want him to do in order to save Twilight from such a terrible fate that Celestia putted on her against her will. They soon arrived at Fluttershy's cottage and to their surprise they didn't find anything wrong with the cottage and as they go in. All of them noticed that things look perfectly fine and wasn't a big chaotic mess that you would expect the cottage would be. Twilight,Rainbow, Pinkie, Rarity, Applejack and Spike all stared in shock, while Sunset just stared in shocked and annoyed. Fluttershy just was happy that her cottage wasn't a mess and was actually like how Fluttershy has left it when she left with her five best friends, Spike and princess Celestia when they left for Canterlot. They all were speechless and didn't know what to say well except Rainbow.

"Ok am I the only one who's just surprised that Discord actually stayed in your cottage for a while and didn't week it while you were away with us in Canterlot." said Rainbow Dash "I mean you would think that this place would a mess or his own personal chaos funhouse or something."

"Rainbow, Discord isn't going to do such a thing no matter what he did in the past." said Fluttershy annoyed "Please not so loud, he might hear you and could get offended."

"Yes and you don't want to happen right Dashie?" said a male voice near Rainbow Dash abd and she quickly turned around to try to see who it was and then quickly noticed that there was a face on her tale. With a scream she began to shake her tail as fast as she can. But then Discord appears right behind her and then gave a quick boo. Which resulted in Rainbow Dash trying to punch Discord but missed terribly and then fell flat on her face.

"I guess you are too fast for your own good huh Rainbow Dash?" asked Discord with a smirk on his face "One would think that you would be ready for anything especially a sneak attack. Though I'm surprised that you girls are back too soon."

"Oh why I ought to -" began Rainbow to yell angrilly at the Draqounaqist. But was immediately stopped by Twilight.

"Take it easy Rainbow, it's not going to help anyone if you try to fight him."said Twilight "Besides we need him to be cooperative." Before anyone or Twilight could continue then Discord suddenly teleport on to Twilight's back after shrinking himself for being the right side to be able to sit on her back and then lift a wing up into the air and start to flap them up and down, as he tries to mock her.

"Wow when Fluttershy said that wings popped out of nowhere, she wasn't kidding." said Discord mockingly "Though to be honest, I kinda like you better without the wings to be honest. Since not only you were less powerful back then, but you were more fun back then. But now you are just like all of the other boring alicorn princesses."

"Well I'm glad that you feel that way." said Applejack annoyed "Since we are going to ask you to turn Twilight back into a unicorn with some crazy spell that only a Draconoquist can cast. Since Twilight discovered that she's immortal like the other princesses and she doesn't want to be that way, so she won't have to someday watch us die." Which that immediately caught Discord's attention and he immediately didn't know how to react. Since the idea of Fluttershy possibly dieing is already freaking him out. Even though she was the first friend he ever had and didn't want to loose her for something that occurs naturally in life and he knows a way that could prolong the spell that would last even longer than a month, along with maybe having some fun with the eight of them for a bit.

"Why in Equestria would I do a thing like that?" asked Discord out of nowhere "Since how does this benifit me in the end?"

"It doesn't." said Sunset Shimmer "But apparently someponies are so into the concept of friendship that they don't see it's just a waste of time and see it's nothing but a waste of time. Oh plus I'm Sunset Shimmer by the way, since we didn't properly introduce ourselves."

"Well it's nice to meet you." said Discord politely to Sunset Shimmer, but then quickly turned back to the main six and Spike with his expression still unchanged. "It's going to take more than simply asking me to convince me to do so otherwise I don't see why I can't help you."

"Maybe to undo something that Princess Celestia done." said Twilight determindly and a bit manipulatively "Plus it would give you to have the honer of saying that you fixed one of princess Celestia's many mistakes and a chance to laugh it to everyone's face someday." Which that immediately got Discord's attention and surprise.

"Well in that case then maybe I should do it." said Discord "But afterwards for what I'm going to do then you all will thank me later or at least someday. Since I could do a better spell then whatever Luna told you that I could do." Before any of the other ponies or Spike could say anything, Discord suddenly apear with a beret and a movie clipbord.

"Plus spoiler alert." said Discord and then gave a quick clap of the clipbored "I kinda was spying on you all talking to Luna before you got here and the entire trip to Canterlot. Plus FYI Twilight that Flash guy is so not your type."

"Why would we ever thank you?" demanded Twilight annoyed "Since causing trouble is not going to help anyone accomplish anything. "

"Especially for a brute like you." said Rarity even more annoyed at Discord then Twilight herself is.

"Well it's about time that someone doesn't see Twilight and Flash a thing. Wait till you guys see what that guy is like." said Rainbow annoyed but not as annoyed

"Oh I think he's going to break about a song any second now!" said Pinkie Pie bringing out some popcorn and began to eat it. But did get some annoyed glares from the other ponies "What? I love musicals."

 **A little chaos**

I see what you guys are trying to ask

Asking little old Discord for a favor, that's what ponies do now a days

Expecting me to say yes and be coorapertive

But it doesn't work that way, probably because that way is such a bore

Please exucse me, the thought of it makes me snore

I have been alive for centuries and I just need a little excitement to liven this world up.

All I need is a little chaos

in order to make life interesting and worthwhile

A little chaos won't hurt anyone

That is if you let it bother you

(an instrumental break/a tap dance routine)

When I was a young and naive

I always wondered what the world would be like if things were out of order

But then I discovered that I have the power to do everything that I ever wanted to see

Things have been great ever since I've been using my magic for me

Especially now that I'm free to use it without turning into stone

Things may not seem that way but someday you'll be using it for your own benifit

All you need is a little chaos

Since you are not serious all the time

A little chaos never hurt anyone

You can actually get things your way

Chaos never hurt anyone unless you let it

Oh yeah!

just give me a little chaos for a change

As the song ended, he noticed that everyone else was a little annoyed at him with the exception of Pinkie and Fluttershy who was clapping as the song ended. Which Discord smile at the fact that at least two ponies loved his performance and one of them was the one that he was aiming to please. Along with the fact that he now has an important mission to do that has something that he has something to do with something that he likes to do, making chaos.

"Ok enough of the applause, oh go on." said Discord praising with the applause and then becomes focus on the deed he needs to do for them especially Twilight. "So now that we have that taken care of then when should we start?"

* * *

 **Hey there, so sorry for the delay I had other fanfics to worry about and my own life with passing everything to worry about. Plus not too mention I was a little concerned about how Discord would turn out and I hope that I didn't ruin him. I hope that you enjoyed this update and I hope that I see you in the next update. Plus I'm going to try to update every month or at least the earliest is a couple of weeks. See ya in the next update :)**


	6. Chapter 6

"Here's the deal when it comes to the spell." said Discord "Before I was turned to stone by Celestia and Luna, I created a spell to try to steal their alicorn status and make sure that they won't even think about trying to defeat me. It's rough but I think it could work and did I mention that it's also a permanent spell?" Which that immediately caught Twilight's attention and she immediately turned to Discord excitedly. Which she immediately jumped on top of Discord and looked down at him eagerly.

"Can you do the spell?" Asked Twilight immediately and excitedly on top of Discord. But once she did that Discord mentally pushed her off and began to walk around the purple alicorn in a circle.

"Unfortunately it's not that simple as it sounds. Since this spell is actually a little more complicated then it sounds." said Discord "Since if I do the spell that doesn't mean that you will be 100% free of those wings. You'll still be an alicorn due to Celestia's magic and still have your Alicorn magic."

"Then how does the spell if you are still an Alicorn even after you did the spell?" asked Pinkie the most obvious question. "Since if a pony that just have a horn with no wings then she's a unicorn. Since Twilight needs the wings in order to be an alicorn right?"

"True but here's the thing, in order to do the spell it needs to break apart the very thing that is keeping Twilight an Alicorn. The bit that every single pony has that Celestia used in order to give Twilight her wings. Her spirit and in order to get rid of the wings I have to cleanse the spirit by creating a spell that would put bits of Twilight's alicorn state into the ponies that she cares about the most. You five." Which he wound up pointing to the remainder of the main six. That got Twilight a little worried of all the potential consequences that could happen if she let Discord do the spell.

"What will happen if I let my friends take a bit of my Alicorn status?" asked Twilight nervously and really worried of her friends' well being. Which the next thing that all of them knew was that Discord repair right in front of them. But this time he was wearing an outfit that you would first guess that a scientist and stand before them with a clip board in his hands.

"Well if you let your friends take some part of you alicorn status then they'll have the same common ability that all alicorn princesses have. The ability to have the power with a stomp of a hoof they can have all of the strength an alicorn would have." explained Discord "Since those wings need to go away somewhere and unfortunately this spell only works this way. Plus if something ever happens then there would be terrible consequences."

"Which are what exactly?" asked Applejack the most obvious question. While the rest of the mane six were exchanging nervous looks to one another.

"The consequences are that if anything happens to either you five or Twilight then her wings will return and the five of you will turn into stone like how I did when you all used the elements against me." said Discord quietly and turned away from the seven ponies and dragon. Which the entire main six and Spike to gasp at the big consequence if they dare do the spell, with a quick glance from Fluttershy's expression he quickly turned away already regretting what he might possibly have to do to her. That is unless they change their minds, that is Twilight is considering on not doing this for the sake of her friends. They all thought about the choice they would have to make and in a couple of minutes Twilight knew what she had to do.

"Discord, I think..." began Twilight before getting interjected by Applejack.

"Twilight, I think we should do it." said Applejack with the rest of the other ponies (except Sunset Shimmer of course) nodding their heads in agreement. Though Twilight is very surprise of that gesture and offer. Along with the fact that her friends were willing to sacrifice their lives for her.

"You girls can't do this. If you do this then if something happens that you girls might turn into stone then I'll never forgive myself." said Twilight immediately "I can't let you five agree to something like this."

"You don't have to, since we agreed to it before we even heard the potential consequences." said Rainbow Dash "We are willing to give up our lives if it means that you will be happy in the end."

"But it's not just that. You all will have a bit of alicorn magic inside of you and if something happens then the five of you will turn into stone and I don't think I can ever forgive myself." said Twilight. Though that statement didn't convince the rest of the main six to back away.

"We know all of the risks we may have to face by doing this." said Rarity "But we're willing to give up everything if it means that you'll be happy in the long run." Then the next thing that they all knew is that Pinkie pie jumped in front of Rarity and gave Twilight a hug. Probley about giving the same hug that she gave to Rainbow dash when she went to the Wonderbolts acadamy.

"We'll try to be careful until we find a way to keep you as a unicorn." said Pinkie "So that way we can try to find a way to remove the spell and then used the other spell and everything will be back to normal." Discord just sighed, since he knew that once he casts the spell then it immiediatly became perminant. But in order not to ruin the moment or disappoint Fluttershy in anyway he could possibly could at the moment.

"You girls sure that you want to do this?" asked Twilight still unsure that she wants to do the spell. But her friends thought otherwise and were determined to help Twilight in any way they can no matter what consequence they might face in the future.

"We'd do anything for you, Twilight." said Fluttershy "No matter what the cost may be we will be there for you no matter what. We are willing to do anything for you." With that the six ponies began to embrace and knew that no matter what changes and challenges this may bring. But they will all be together and have each other through it all. Twilight quickly broke away from the embrace and then turned bravely at Discord.

"We're ready." said Twilight determindly turned to Discord "Just make this quick ok. I just want to get this over with as fast as we can possibly can." Once Twilight said it then Discord just gave a sigh and then quickly closed his eyes and turned his head away. Then he flicks his fingers together and then the magic began to surround the six ponies as the spell was begining to start. Sunset then quickly realize something and immediately turned to Discord.

"Are you sure that this is safe and we won't have any bit of Twilight's soul and the chance that we might turn into stone as well or anything?" asked Sunset out of nowhere. After she said it, Spike just rolled his eyes in annoyance and then Discord quickly turned to Sunset Shimmer and already have something to say towards the subject.

"You don't really have to worry about your own safety while I'm doing this." said Discord annoyed "Since the magic will only surround those six and we'll be perfectly safe. But that's the least of our worries and I need you two to be quiet right now. Since if I don't get this spell right then they'll be lost to us forever." Not too mention, I might loose my first best friend and the love of my life thought Dicsord to himself as he continued to focus on the six ponies right in front of them.

Discord continued to use his magic at the six ponies and then once the moment was right, he lowered his finger and then Fluttershy, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash and Applejack came down to the ground. After a glow around each pony that resemble each of their fur, they all began to wake up and aware of their surroundings. But before they could say anything, there was still a bright purple light surrounding Twilight and already covering her up. Once the moment was right, the bright light with Twilight began to lower down and then out of nowhere the light began to glow the brightest of them all. It almost blinded the six ponies, Draconqist and dragon.

"Twilight, are you ok?" asked Spike as he was covering himself from the light that could nearly blind them. As the light begins to die down, Twilight slowly begins to emerge out of the light and they were all surprised to see that Twilight has returned to her true form.

* * *

 **I'm back! Sorry that this update took too long(a little longer than I anticipated), it's because I had a busy summer and now in college. So yeah it does mean I do** **have a lot of work to do and with my two other fanfics. I also have to worry about that. But all I can promise that I will never abandon this story no matter how many delays there may be and I will keep on writing no matter what may happen next in my life. But enough of that, I hope that you all enjoy this chapter and hope to stay tune and see what I mean by Twilight's "true form" and if the rest of the main six will be ok. See you in the next update. :)**


End file.
